Euverlèk gebroeker:Pierlot
Wèlkóm. Je mag één huisje kopen, gratis. En na 25 bewerkingen kun je burger worden. :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:28 (UTC) : Ik ben hier allen om nederlandse plaatsnamen toe te voegen. Pierlot 22 mrt 2008 10:47 (UTC) ::Mmm... Je kunt niet zomaar Nederlandse namen toevoegen... Daarvoor moet je toestemming hebben van de rest van de bevolking. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:52 (UTC) Danke voor je pagina, maar het bevat een beetje weinig informatie en het lijkt nog niet eens op Limburgs. --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 08:25 (UTC) Pesès You, Pierlot McCrooke, are accused by the Mäöreser state for conspiring with the Lovian king, King Dimitri "George" I and sockpuppet creation. The preferred punishment is six till twelve months in jail. You have the right, because you are who you are, to have the process in one of the following languages, you may choose: Lèmbörgs, Kölsch, Buuls, English or Nederlands. You have the right to choose a lawyer or to defend yourself. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:24 (UTC) :Nederlands Pierlot McCrooke Halle 20 apr 2008 12:26 (UTC) ::Goed. Wil je een advocaat of verdedig je jezelf? --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:28 (UTC) ::Mijzelf verdedigen Pierlot McCrooke Halle 20 apr 2008 12:32 (UTC) :::Ok. Wanneer het begint hoor je dan nog wel. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:33 (UTC) Trial cancelled Your trial in Mäöres has been cancelled by the interim-president, Ben (talk) on 20 apr 2008 18:22 (UTC) :Danke voor je herstelwerkzaamheden op de pagina Lovië (die van 28 april) --OWTB 4 mei 2008 13:38 (UTC) Forum:Verkeziginge U kunt nog uw stem uitbrengen tot maandig 12 mei 2008. U kunt voor (veur(e)) tegen (taenge) en neutraal (netraol) stemmen. Uw stem kan een wereld van verschil uitmaken bij de volgende posten: goevernäör - ketuur, erfgood en maatsjappie - oetstenjig - verveur. --OWTB 10 mei 2008 08:01 (UTC) :Waarom nodig je mij uit. Ik kan geen Limburgs Pierlot McCrooke 10 mei 2008 13:15 (UTC) ::Dat hoeft ook niet. Dimitri heeft toch ook gestemd? Iedereen met meer dan 10 bewerkingen mag stemmen, en dus jij ook :) --OWTB 10 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) Welkom Van harte welkom namens de hele gemeenschap in Krunevùl (smile) ! ¿Lars Washington? 16 mei 2008 13:47 (UTC) Die KRP is goed, tis trouwes ook t 800e artikel op wikination. OWTB 31 jul 2008 12:14 (UTC) Anfii Ik ben wel een sokpop van OWTB -> -- 15 aug 2008 14:37 (UTC) :Not. The writing system of Anfii and OWtB differ from eachother 15 aug 2008 14:38 (UTC) ::Dan geloof je 't maar niet. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:39 (UTC) Waarschuwing Volgens de grondwet, artikel blokrecht punt 5 is het uitroepen van een onafhankelijke staat verboden. Officieel zou ik je dus moeten blokkeren, maar ik hou 't bij een waarschuwing voor deze keer. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:54 (UTC) Geblókkieërdj veur d'n tied van drie daag nao aanlèjjing van 't euvertraeje van mieë es vief offesjieële leujdeile es besjreve inne Leuj. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:29 (UTC) :Pierlot, ben je nu nog geblokt ? Lars Washington 18 aug 2008 17:03 (UTC) Hallo !!! Wat gebeurt er nu in Lovia ? Ik vind dit allemaal heel vervelend en kan er niets aan doen (vrees ik) Lars Washington 16 aug 2008 15:58 (UTC) Graof wäörd Lèvver gein graof wäörd te broeke. Veurels danke. --Ben (talk) 9 nov 2008 16:09 (UTC) Gäörne Bedankt voor het kopen van een huisje! --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:57 (UTC) :nep jan 16, 2010 13:28 (UTC) Dáóúöb Ben je nog van plan hier iets mee te doen? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 10:49 (UTC) : (hövel-dauobeser) maok jie er maor kaortjie värre (NL:voor) Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:17 (UTC) ::Zijn er speciale wensen voor wat er op die kaart moet komen? kerk, supermarkt, hotel, café, fontein etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:27 (UTC) :::Jezker. een groat mönnemänt ter iere ven vandaliesjme Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:28 (UTC) ::::Anders nog iets? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:28 (UTC) :::::Chocotram än vier kärkies ter eire venne Sjeukofke (Zjoekov) Ge weitj hiele viele-viool orkest das wätte wil in d düp (heuveldaoubeser naam van Daouob)Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:30 (UTC) ::::::Hoeveel straten ongeveer? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:32 (UTC) ::::::::::20 Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:33 (UTC) :::::::::::Was 't dat? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Naoteurlijk nog een sjtandbeeld van Cavia Keup Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok. Dan zal ik de kaart eens gaan maken. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:41 (UTC) Stöm Geer verzeukere vröndjelikerwies gaerne eur stöm achter tö laoten óp g'm forume. G'r maag aan hoeagster drèè stöm oedbringe, mènder goodgekaos zie. Goevernäör ver noea, --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 9, 2010 18:57 (UTC) Rieksregister Weer zeuke diene gódsdeens ömmer. Zóds se dezen es nag kinnen invöllen e.t.b.? --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 5, 2010 15:37 (UTC) Zou je deze pagina kunnen afmaken? --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 13, 2010 16:42 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:45 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:12 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:57 (UTC) pierlotDaobser Hej Pierlot, ik zou het erg op prijs stellen als je de volgende woorden naar het Daobser zou kunnen vertalen: jij - schaap - boom - recht - menen - huis - eind - lijken - hond - hoe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jun 2013 10:17 (UTC) :gie sjaop boam reg mène heum iendlieke'' Hondj'' woe Pierlot McCrooke 16 jun 2013 15:10 (UTC) ::Danke :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jun 2013 09:04 (UTC) :::En ook het woord: ruiken? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jun 2013 09:58 (UTC) ::::Ruke Pierlot McCrooke 17 jun 2013 14:25 (UTC) :::::Danke :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jun 2013 17:56 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:57 (UTC)